


Let's Dance together

by The_great_Amethyst



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And He Knows It, Angst I guess, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter is a Little Shit, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tony and Matt are mentioned, Will i actually write a full fledged story or will this be a one shot, its 2am, not my best work, peter and shuri are bros, the world may never know, un edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Peter takes Shuri to Midtown Tech, where she meets MJ and she might be in love but don't tell anyone.(Originally known as Peter Parker Matchmaker





	Let's Dance together

 

 

 

 

"Why am i here again?" Shuri asked as she and Peter walked down the halls of Midtown tech, dodging students and trying to make it to Peters locker. "Because your brother said that you need to get yourself more ingrained in American culture, and apparently that starts with school."

"But i know everything they're teaching already!" She huffed throwing her hands up. Peter rolled his eyes. "And you don't think I know everything they teach." She playfully slapped him on his shoulder as they stopped in front of presumably Peters locker. Peter opened his locker and started to grab notebooks. "Since your going to be here for at least a week," He handed her two notebooks, one purple and the other blue. "you might as well keep a couple notebooks around." Shuri nodded and tucked the notebooks under her arm. "Ok to our first class, English." He slammed his locker shut and they started walking to the class.

English got off without a hitch. Surprisingly nobody recognized her when the teacher introduced her and she even got to be on Peters and his friend Ned's team when they played jeopardy (which they dominated the other teams). She went to a couple of other classes with Peter, History, which she wasn't even paying attention to, opting to draw designs in one of her notebooks. Chemistry, where she might have corrected the teacher more than a few times and got kicked out and Algebra which again she didn't pay attention to.

Now they were walking towards the lunch room as Peter explained how school is basically prison. "Think about it we have times where were only supposed to be in one place and if you're not you get punished, like what the hell."

"Weren't schools here made to raise factory workers?"

Peter looked at Ned as he gestured toward her. "See she understands."

 "Man your starting to sound like MJ." Ned said with a smirk ."Who's MJ?" Shuri questioned as they walked into the lunchroom full of students. Peter looked around for a moment before pointing at a girl. "That's MJ."

 

 

 

Shuri took a moment to examine her. Her curly hair was in a loose ponytail, she was wearing a simple black hoodie with jeans and red high tops her head buried in a book. Shuri froze up, _she froze up_. She was screwed. " Uh, earth to Shuri." Peter was waving his hand in front of her face. " I'm gay." She breathed out still staring at MJ. Peter gasped. "Holy crap you like MJ!" Shuri hit his shoulder. "Shut up!" She whispered shouted. Peter smirked. "Alright, go say hi to your girlfriend, I'll get you some food." Before Shuri could reply Peter was already off, Ned not too far behind. Shuri sucked in a breath, this was going to be a disaster. She walked to the table and took a seat next to MJ. She looked up from her book.

"Hi, I'm-" "Shuri, princess of Wakanda, made most of your country's technology and can be considered smarter than Tony Stark." Shuri felt her face heat up as MJ's eyes continued to examine her. "Peter told me you were coming yesterday i did some research, hope i didn't freak you out." Shuri shook her head faster than she should have. "No your fine." MJ set her book down and gave Shuri a small smile."I'm Michelle Jones but friends call me MJ." Shuri rose an eyebrow. "So I'm your friend now?" She shrugged. "Sure you seem pretty cool." Shuri froze up again. Ohh she was way more screwed than she originally thought. "Uh, you ok there?" "Huh oh yeah! I was just thinking."

Shuri's eyes darted to MJ's book. " So uh what are you reading?" MJ's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. God, she was cute. " _The razor's edge_ , it's about a guy named Larry who comes back from World War 1 after witnessing the death of his closest friend asks himself unanswerable questions and that leads him to go on a journey of sorts." She started to trace the cover of the book a faint smile on her face.

"I'm only a chapter in so I only know a bit." "Sounds interesting I'll have to check it out sometime." Shuri was genuinely interested in the book and it was bonus points that she could talk to MJ about it. MJ held up a finger before digging into her bag and pulling out a copy. "Here, you can have this." She said holding out the book. " Oh i couldn't-" "It's fine, I accidentally ordered two, so take it." Shuri hesitantly took the book. God, she was falling more and more by the second. There was a clatter next to them, looking over Peter and Ned were sitting across from them. "What up nerds?" MJ greeted them. Peter smiled.

 

 

 

 

"I see you met Shuri."

"Yeah did you know she was a princess?!"

They all fell into laughter when Peter's eye shot open and he stiffened. He looked to his left frowned. "Oh no." They all looked over and saw a boy wearing a bomber jacket. "Who's that?" "Flash Thompson aka one of the biggest bullies here." Flash walked over to there table. "Hey, penis what you doing with a hot girl like this?" Shuri glared at Flash. "What did you call him?" Flash looked at her, smirk and boy did she want to punch that smirk off his face. "What? It's not like your buddy buddy with him or did you meet him during his 'internship'?" Shuri looked over at Peter he was looking at Flash with a glare with a little fear in his eyes. "Flash leave her out of this," Peter said his hand curling into a fist. "Oh I'm sorry are you afraid of her finding out about your fake internship?" With that Shuri was gone. She rose from her seat and looked up at Flash. "Are you saying that his internship at Stark industries is fake, because I'll have you know that Peter is Tony's personal intern, he makes a lot of Avengers equipment and even has his own lab. Peter is one of the smartest guys I have ever met which is coming from a girl who makes most of her country's technology." At this point, most of the lunchroom was looking over at the two. "Yeah, I bet your just his girlfriend pretending with him."

 

 

 

 

"First of all Peter is a sibling to me and Secondly I'm hella gay so sorry to ruin your fantasies sweetheart." There was a chorus of ooh's and one 'Holy shit Shuri stop!' that one came from Peter. "You think you're smarter than me?" Flash said leaning forward a bit." Oh I _know_  I'm smarter than you, I'm pretty sure everyone in this room is smarter than you." Flash face turned red with anger, there was practically steam coming out of his ears. "Y'know i really don't want to punch a new kid." She smirked. "Go ahead, see what happens." Flash did, he threw a punch, a pretty weak one in Shuri's opinion, she dogged the punch. "I should thank you for doing that because now i can do this," She kicked him in the crotch, Flash fell to the ground yelling out in pain. "and claim self-defense."

"My parents are high up in this city they will sue you." Flash groaned out in pain. Shuri crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm a princess, so good luck with that and even if you did sue me I have a lawyer here," She looked at Peter. " what's his name again?"

"Matt Murdock."

"Yeah him."

Flash got up and walked away not before turning to glare at them. Shuri waved goodbye and sat back down. " So what did you get for lunch?" She asked as if nothing had happened. Peter who looked in distress put his face in his hands. "Shuri what the hell did you just do?" "Kick a bully in the nuts." She reached over grabbing a yogurt and spoon from Peters tray. "And if your complaining you could have intervened at any moment spider-boy." Shuris hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had said. "It's okay we already know," MJ said calming her down a bit. "Anyways, what you just did is kick _my_ bully in the nuts, and we have a lot of classes with him." Shuri just shrugged opening up her yogurt.

"So? He was a dick and couldn't you just fight him off with y'know super strength or something?" Peter ran his hands through his hair. "I could but i don't want him to bully other people plus I heal faster so it's better that I get bullied." Peter looked down, he was hugging himself a bit. Shuri frowned. "Peter..."

 

 

 

 

"Look i get it just don't tell Mr.Stark, alright?" Shuri sighed. "Fine, but if he hits any of you I'll kick his ass all the way to Wakanda." They fell into laughter once again and Shuri couldn't help but stare at MJ's face as she laughed. Maybe going to high school wasn't such a bad thing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHhhhhhhh it's 4am and i fell in love with this ship this is unedited so it probably sucks. 
> 
> Also if i do include a new chapter it will be the gang going to PE and shit.


End file.
